Bewitched
by LolaBeth
Summary: paul brainwashed Jesse and now Suze's in jesse's but will Suze bring back Jesse from evil Paul?


Come back Jesse

Come back Jesse!!

God my life sucked, Jesse's officially left me for that sad bimbo Kelly. I knew it was coming! No, not Kelly Prescott but some freshmen at Jesse's collage. So now I'm sitting in the gym slummed against the wall explaining my many problems to Paul who is working out. Yes I know Paul has a gym in his house full of high tech exercise equipment! We gave up on shifter lessons ages ago and now they're spent with me complaining to Paul how sad my life's got recently. You know apart from my looks I don't get what Paul sees in me.

"So let me get this right, as a punishment you've got to organize a charity event for the school?" Paul asked me taking a swig of water and walking out of his gym. As part of my punishment for punching Dopey I had to organize a charity event to raise money for the mission. The Reason why I had come to Paul was to see if he could help me. "Yessss!" I whined as I followed him into his room and falling on the couch in his room. "We'll talk about this later, order what you want the leaflets are in the kitchen." Paul said walking in to his en suite bathroom. I rolled my eyes and walked down to the ultra tech kitchen. Unfortunately I had to pass Paul's granddad and his assistant. "Hello Suze!" the assistant exclaimed happily. I just smiled at him and walked into the kitchen and got out the take out leaflets. Pizza or Chinese? OHMIGOD the prices were ridicuosly expensive.

Well who cares Paul was paying! Then I saw the assistant walking out leaving Oliver Slaski in the living room. Now was my chance to get information from him. I ran in and knocked on the door. He looked up at me with a disappointed look. "Hey, how are you?" I asked. This seemed to make him glare at me. "Living with that boy makes my life hell." He replied weakly. O.k. Paul wasn't this bad I liked him; I would like him I'd gotten to second base with him… After Jesse had left though. "What happened to Hector?" he asked with a small smile. I swear all old people loved Jesse. "He left me." I replied bluntly looking down at my black knee length wrap boots. "So you don't get him back but you come and become friends with that boy?" he asked. O.k. this was annoying what is I supposed to do kill of Kelly? "Come back after you've finished with my son and I'll explain you'll get Hector back." He explained.

"Fine. But Paul's not as bad as you think." I said. I mean he helped me through my crisis when Jesse dumped me.

"Suze!" a voice called and I quickly walked out of the room. Oh damn I'd forgotten to order the takeout! Paul was standing in the kitchen drinking some blue substance wearing a half open wavy white shirt and dark jeans. "What?" I asked getting his glass of blue substance and sipping some of it. OUCH! It burned my throat. "What the hell is that?" I asked looking up at Paul who was laughing now. "Bombay Sapphire." He replied with a grin. Oh great I had to wear the black shirt that showed practically all my cleavage. Could it be more obvious that he was looking? "Charity event?" I asked. We were supposed to be talking about that weren't we? "Oh we'll talk about that later." Said Paul. The our lips collided and he quickly put me on the kitchen table and my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands were in his soft curls.

Why do we keep doing this! By this time my hands were on his rock hard abs.

"Mr. Slater you have a guest." Said a voice from behind us. We quickly tore apart to see the assistant next to Kelly who looked shocked. "Oh hey Kelly." I said buttoning up my shirt as she gave met he killer look. I hate Kelly Prescott. "Bye Suze. Me and Paul have work to do." She said staring at my legs which were still wrapped around Paul's waist. Whoops! "Yeah so do me and Suze. So yeah goodbye Kelly." Said Paul lifting me of the counter. Kelly looked shocked and ran of. Then Paul walked of to answer a call. Time to visit Dr. Slaski. I wanted answers and I was going to get answers from him. And that same day something happened that changed my life forever.


End file.
